<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Reflection by jiaqins</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23199772">Reflection</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiaqins/pseuds/jiaqins'>jiaqins</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>GOT7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Actors, Angst, Coming of Age, Friends to Lovers, Future Fic, M/M, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, Pining, Unrequited Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:15:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,641</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23199772</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiaqins/pseuds/jiaqins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackson est tout jeune et rêve de devenir idole. Il souffre d’un amour que Jinyoung, membre lui aussi du groupe GOT4, ne lui rend pas. Le groupe se sépare. Quatre ans plus tard, ils se revoient. Le temps des confessions est venu.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Park Jinyoung/Jackson Wang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Reflection</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>le confinement me pousse à l'écriture, c'est fou ??? j'ai cette mini histoire en tête depuis début décembre 2019 mais ça n'a jamais abouti, haha. mais je viens de finir le chapitre d'une traite (enfin, il était un peu écrit, déjà, et je l'ai repris)</p><p>me voilà ENCORE avec du jinson. c'est un pairing qui m'a pas lâchée depuis 2016, c'est dingue. je les aime trop, hahaha. d'ailleurs, le titre est en anglais et je n’aime pas trop mettre des titres anglais à mes textes mais c’est juste que je trouvais que ça allait bien avec l’histoire, l’idée de reflet, de miroir, de répétition (vous comprendrez en lisant au fur et à mesure) et l’idée de réflexion, les deux dans le même mot (ce qu’on n’a pas en français, à moins que je ne me trompe ?) J’aimais bien "Echo", pour le titre, aussi, je trouvais ça joli. Au début, elle s'appelait simplement "Miroirs", comme le nom de l’album de Jackson, vu que cette histoire se base sur des paroles de ses chansons. J’aurais très bien pu appeler cette fanfiction comme ça, aussi. et au moins, ça aurait marché dans les deux langues. m’enfin, c'est des complications techniques pas super importantes, là, hahaha. </p><p>J'ai l'impression de toujours écrire les mêmes trucs, d'ailleurs. J'ai tenté 500 college au, high school au... Mais me voilà encore avec un truc pseudo canon compliant, haha. </p><p>Mais bref, voilà le premier chapitre… !<br/>bonne lecture à vous !</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <em>I fell for a stranger</em><br/>
<em>With one in the chamber</em><br/>
<em>Who left me for dead and with a scar on my heart</em>
</p><p> </p><p>La journée avait encore été terrible. Toutes ces séances de danse l’épuisaient. Certes, il aimait la musique. Certes, il aimait apprendre. Certes, il aimait se dépasser. Mais pas dix heures de suite chaque jour. Pas autant. Pas tout seul. Il soupira en se laissant tomber sur un banc et s’empara de son téléphone.</p><p>Il s’ennuyait terriblement. Les journées étaient toujours pareilles : il se levait excessivement tôt, avait des cours de chant, de rap, de danse, des évaluations régulières, il avait à peine le temps de voir ses amis, se couchait tout aussi tard, et c’était encore et toujours la même chose le lendemain, le surlendemain, et le jour d’après encore. Qu'il vente, qu'il pleuve, qu'il neige, ou que le soleil brille, toujours Jinyoung demeurait dans cette tour de glace, avec mille incertitudes, mille angoisses, mille peurs.</p><p>Soudain son téléphone vibra.</p><p>
  <b>De : Jaebeom</b>
</p><p>
  <b>« Jinyoung, tu viens au barbecue ce soir ? J’invite. » </b>
</p><p>Un sourire se dessina finalement sur ses lèvres. Comment dire non à une invitation de Jaebeom, et encore plus à un barbecue ? Après tout, il adorait la viande. Il passa une dernière fois sa serviette sur ses cheveux trempés avant de la fourrer dans son sac, changea de vêtements, et, une fois prêt, quitta précipitamment les lieux. En montant les escaliers, il manqua de faire tomber quelqu’un, s’excusa à la hâte et poursuivit sa course.</p><p>Il voyait à travers les vitres du bâtiment que le soleil d’été était encore haut dans le ciel, malgré l’heure tardive. Encore les enfants devaient courir dans les rues, encore les voitures devaient être coincées dans les embouteillages, encore les touristes devaient profiter des quelques marchands ambulants. Encore ses pieds bougeaient à un rythme endiablé, comme s’il était encore dans la salle de danse, à se déchaîner sur sa chanson préférée. Encore il ne regarda pas devant lui, tant ses sens étaient ailleurs, et encore il bouscula quelqu’un.</p><p>Et alors qu’il allait s’excuser, ses yeux le rencontrèrent, et ce fut à son tour d’être bousculé. L’étranger s’excusa en passant sa main derrière sa nuque, et Jinyoung remarqua un instant son accent, qu’il trouva charmant, et, un peu embarrassé – il ne savait pas exactement pourquoi –, dit que c’était sa faute. Il remarqua qu’à ses côtés se trouvait un des managers de la compagnie. C'était un nouveau <em>trainee, </em>alors ? Il lui semblait être un acteur – le plus bel acteur. Il resta figé une seconde, les bras ballants, quand l’étranger s’approcha plus près de lui encore.</p><p>« Je m’appelle Jackson, dit-il en lui tendant sa main. »</p><p>Jinyoung allait se présenter à son tour quand le téléphone du manager sonna. Il décrocha, s’excusa auprès de Jackson – Jinyoung crut entendre les mots « c’est une urgence », mais il n’était pas sûr d’avoir bien écouté, sa tête était ailleurs – et les laissa seuls à deux.</p><p>« Et tu es ? insista-t-il, avec un sourire qui déconcerta le jeune Jinyoung. »</p><p>Reprenant ses esprits, il eut un sourire pseudo confiant et se présenta à son tour.</p><p>« Moi, c’est Jinyoung. Ca fait deux ans que je suis <em>trainee</em> ici.</p><p>— Oh, moi, je viens juste d’arriver, lui répondit l’autre, d’une voix si grave par rapport à la sienne, qu’un instant il fut surpris. Je suis de Hong Kong, et j’ai seize ans.</p><p>— Ah, mais moi aussi ! Enfin, je ne suis pas de Hong Kong, je veux dire, se rattrapa-t-il en bégayant. Mais, euh, j’ai seize ans, moi aussi. »</p><p>Et Jinyoung aurait sûrement dû s'offenser quand Jackson eut un petit rire, à ce moment-là, mais il était si beau, son rire, qu'il fut incapable de quoi que ce soit, sinon de l'écouter seulement. Jackson lui demanda ensuite si son signe était bien le chien, ce à quoi Jinyoung répondit par l’affirmative, et son sourire grandit encore – Jinyoung ne savait pas s’il le supporterait bien longtemps. Il lui tendit ensuite son poing. Jinyoung ne comprit pas tout à fait. Jackson dut lui expliquer, et quand il comprit, leurs poings se cognèrent l’un contre l’autre dans des rires, bienveillant pour Jackson, gêné pour Jinyoung.</p><p>Un silence les frappa soudain, et Jinyoung voulut, étrangement, rester pour toujours dans cette tour ivoire qui venait de regagner de ses couleurs chaudes, grâce à ce cher inconnu ; il voulut que cet instant se convertisse en éternité, alors sur un coup de tête, il lui proposa de manger avec lui.</p><p>« Avec toi ? répondit Jackson, un peu surpris.</p><p>— Non, non ! répondit-il, un peu trop brutalement peut-être. Il y aura aussi Jaebeom, c’est aussi un <em>trainee</em>, et un super ami à moi, tu verras ! »</p><p>Il ne put déchiffrer le visage de Jackson à ce moment-là. Mais il répondit qu’il viendrait. Alors Jinyoung sourit de toutes ses dents.</p><p>Il ne savait pas exactement ce qu’il venait de se passer et n’avait pas réalisé ce qu’il venait de faire, mais ce fut les yeux plein d’étoiles qu’il quitta les lieux, accompagné de Jackson, tout près de lui.</p><p>* * *</p><p>Quand Jackson arriva enfin au port, il sourit de toutes ses dents en apercevant le bateau sur lequel la fête battait déjà son plein. C’était le dernier jour de tournage pour le MV de Jaebeom et il avait été invité pour fêter cela. Il n’avait jamais trop aimé les bateaux. Il avait même plutôt tendance à avoir le mal de mer. Mais comment refuser une telle invitation, une invitation à laquelle il avait tant songé, mais qu’il n’avait jamais osé proposer ?</p><p>Le ciel d’été annonçait le coucher du soleil. On entendait quelques oiseaux chanter et les vagues danser. L’odeur de la mer lui emplissait les narines. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage. Il s’arrêta un instant pour contempler ce spectacle et prit une photo du paysage pour l’envoyer à sa mère.</p><p>Il remit ses lunettes de soleil sur le nez avant d’embarquer. En le voyant, les uns et les autres le saluèrent. Comme il le faisait si bien, il alla vers les gens et prit des nouvelles d’eux, riait à gorge déployée, buvait du champagne. Ce n’était que des personnes du milieu artistique : chanteurs, danseurs, producteurs, acteurs… Des connaissances de Jaebeom, certainement. Cela faisait des années qu’il ne l’avait pas vu et son coeur battait à l’idée de lui reparler. Comme lorsqu’il n’avait que seize ans, et était arrivé dans ce pays inconnu.</p><p>Il réussit à se frayer un chemin parmi la foule et s’accouda à la balustrade. Le vent caressa ses cheveux et il ferma les yeux. La mélodie de l’océan lui emplit le coeur. Il but une gorgée de champagne et sourit. Puis, parmi toutes les voix, il en discerna une, une qui le fit presque sursauter, et il se retourna.</p><p>Ce n’était nul autre que le leader de leur ancien groupe, Lim Jaebeom en personne. Il n’avait pas changé pour le moins du monde. Toujours ses piercings qui pouvaient rendre fou n’importe qui, sa satanée veste en cuir qui lui allait si bien, et ses cheveux ébouriffés. Et ce sourire, ô combien charmeur, auquel tant de leurs fans n’avaient su résister. Jackson sans s’en empêcher eut un sourire en le voyant. Les deux hommes, l’un près de l’autre, furent presque mal à l’aise. Ils semblaient ne pas savoir exactement comment se saluer, et c’en était presque drôle. Une bise ? Trop européen. Un serrage de main ? Trop formel. Un câlin ? Trop amical. Alors ils se regardèrent un instant, les yeux ronds, tout ballots, avant d’exploser de rire.</p><p>« Putain, Jaebeom ça fait combien de temps ?</p><p>— Oh, c’est à toi que je devrais poser la question ! répondit l’autre sur un ton enjoué. Tu réponds jamais aux messages, vieux. »</p><p>Jackson eut l’air un peu gêné et recula.</p><p>« Ouais, désolé, c’est que je suis super occupé, et tout, du coup… »</p><p>— T’excuse pas, va. J’te taquine. Je comprends, évidemment. »</p><p>Jackson eut un sourire timide.</p><p>« Jackson ! »</p><p>L’intéressé n’eut même pas le temps de comprendre de qui il s’agissait quand il se fit sauter dessus. Un peu surpris, et perdant l’équilibre, il serra celui qu’il reconnut comme étant Youngjae dans ses bras en riant.</p><p>« Putain, les gars, dit-il, presque à bout de souffle… J’ai l’impression que ça fait dix ans.</p><p>— Et pourtant ça en fait que… Quoi, quatre ? Quand même, remarqua Youngjae.</p><p>— Bah, parlons pas du temps, va, dit Jaebeom. Ca me fait me sentir vieux. On est ensemble, profitons-en ! »</p><p>Jackson eut un grand sourire et serra Jaebeom et Youngjae dans ses bras. C’était comme au bon vieux temps. Comme avant.</p><p>« Oh mon Dieu ! Jackson Wang ! Je suis un super grand fan ! Le Dragon Noir est mon film préféré ! »</p><p>A peine eut-il le temps de se détacher de ses amis qu’un géant accourut vers lui pour lui serrer la main. Un peu gêné encore malgré toutes ces années dans le business, il serra la sienne avec un sourire timide.</p><p>« Jaebeom ! Tu m’as pas dit que tu connaissais Jackson Wang ! »</p><p>Ce dernier leva les yeux au ciel.</p><p>« Je dois te rappeler que Jackson a fait partie de GOT4 avec moi ou… ?</p><p>— Oh, façon de parler, répondit-il en levant les yeux au ciel. Je pensais pas qu’il serait à la fête avec nous, quoi ! Manque plus que Jinyoung pour avoir une réunion complète du groupe ! »</p><p>Jaebeom ouvrit gros les yeux en entendant cela. Youngjae se mordit la lèvre et regarda ailleurs. Jackson se figea sur place, puis regagna son sang-froid et mima un rire.</p><p>« C’est vrai, c’est vrai, dit-il avec une voix qu’il espéra confiante. Et tu es ?</p><p>— Yugyeom ! Kim Yugyeom.</p><p>— Oh, l’ami de Bambam ! J’ai failli ne pas te reconnaître. Vous faites partie du groupe EX, c’est ça ?</p><p>— Oui, c’est ça, c’est ça ! dit l’autre, les yeux plein d’étoiles.</p><p>— J’ai adoré votre dernier album, surtout la chanson One degree. Tu l’as écrite, non ? »</p><p>Les yeux de Yugyeom s’illuminèrent en entendant cela. Youngjae eut presque envie de rire. Jaebeom le regardait avec une gêne teintée de tendresse.</p><p>« Oh, oui, c’est moi ! Enfin, les membres ont des supers voix, alors forcément… »</p><p>Ils continuèrent un moment leur conversation avant que Jaebeom ne les interrompe.</p><p>« Bon, Gyeom, c’est pas que je veux couper court à votre convo’, mais un peu, quand même. On a quatre ans à rattraper, j’te signale !</p><p>— Sois pas trop dur avec lui, dirent Jackson et Youngjae en coeur. On peut aller se poser dans un coin ensemble ? »</p><p>Et ils passèrent le début de la soirée à rattraper le temps perdu. Cela faisait longtemps que le coeur de Jackson n'avait pas été aussi plein.</p><p>* * *</p><p>Jackson ne savait pas si c’était l’alcool, mais il se sentit tout d’un coup très heureux. Les yeux plein d’étoiles, il rejoignit la piste de danse. La tête levée vers le ciel, ses yeux étaient fermés, et seul son corps se mouvait, de manière si ridicule et si maladroite qu’il crut un instant perdre l’équilibre, mais il n’en avait que faire, car il n’entendait que son cœur battre de bonheur dans sa poitrine, ne sentait qu’un sourire béat étirer ses lèvres, les dernières lueurs du soleil caresser son visage, la chanson aux airs doux lui chuchoter à l’oreille ; mais il ne remarqua pas, ne pouvait tout simplement pas, d'ailleurs, que celui qu'il craignait tant l'observait au même moment...</p><p>Il était tellement beau, Jackson, là, à s’abandonner au beau milieu de la foule. Bien que sa vue était obstruée par sa partenaire face à lui, il perçut clairement que son sourire n’avait décidément pas changé ; et ses yeux semblaient s’ouvrir petit à petit, ses grands yeux, qui étaient toujours plein de tendresse, ses grands yeux qui parlaient un langage que seuls les amoureux – que seul lui, il s'en vantait outrageusement auparavant – pouvaient comprendre.</p><p>Ce fut à ce moment-là que leurs yeux se rencontrèrent.</p><p>Jackson manqua de trébucher, et l’alcool devait vraiment, mais alors vraiment, ne plus faire effet du tout, car soudain la félicité qui l’emplissait jadis semblait s’évanouir. Soudain tout autour de lui s’obscurcit et il saisit la profondeur de la nuit. Soudain les bruits fuirent pour le laisser seul, lui et ses griefs, lui et son coeur meurtri, ce coeur qu’il entendait se débattre dans sa poitrine. Et il n’aurait même pas remarqué que son sourire avait péri si sa partenaire Naomi, qui arriva soudain pour lui tenir compagnie, ne le lui avait pas fait remarquer. Non, non, t’inquiète, ce n’est rien, j’ai juste soudain mal à la tête, je crois que c’est l’alcool ; et que dis-tu de partir, un moment, pour se retrouver seuls ?</p><p>« Mais non, Jackson, j’aimerais danser avec toi, dit-elle d’un ton ferme. »</p><p>Tout autour de Jackson sembla reprendre de sa clarté. Il ravala sa salive. Il n’osa pas jeter un œil face à lui, là où il savait que se tenait un couple qui faisait écho au leur.</p><p>« Je ne savais même pas que tu allais être là, ce soir, dit Naomi, ne remarquant rien.</p><p>– Et moi donc, soupira-t-il en mettant ses bras autour de son cou, et un instant il parvint à l’oublier, <em>lui</em>. Jaebeom a invité toute la Corée du Sud ou quoi ? »</p><p>Elle rit.</p><p>« Quoi, tu n’es pas content de me voir ?</p><p>— Si, si, bien sûr, répondit-il à la hâte, confus, c’est juste que, tu vois, c’est-à-dire que… »</p><p>Elle rit encore.</p><p>« C’est drôle de te voir tout gêné, comme ça. T’es sûr que c’est que l’alcool ? »</p><p>Et elle le regarda avec un regard si insistant, cette enchanteresse, qu’un instant il cru qu’il allait lui révéler que non, ce n’était pas que l’alcool, car le pire des alcools venait tout juste d'arriver - l'amour ? Il venait littéralement de voir un fantôme - et le plus beau, de surcroît. Et de toute manière, elle le savait très bien, ils étaient si proches, elle et lui, depuis qu’ils avaient tourné dans le plus gros film à succès de ces dernières années en Corée du Sud, qu’elle s’en inquiéterait et accepterait de partir.</p><p>Mais le truc, c’est que Jackson refuse de partir. Non, au contraire, il allait rester ici, et affronter ce regard, car rien ni personne ne gâcherait sa soirée, cette si belle soirée, qui avait si bien commencé, cette soirée durant laquelle il avait espéré, tout à la fois, de le revoir pour lui dire à quel point il l’aimait, et de l’éviter à tout prix pour ne pas affronter son regard, de le revoir pour lui dire à quel point il le haïssait, et de l’éviter pour ne pas retomber dans ses bras. Il resterait, profiterait des derniers instants qui lui restaient, accompagné de ses amis et il l’oublierait.</p><p>Mais comment oublier quand de telles sirènes lunaires vous observent, comment danser quand elles vous font prisonnier de leurs chaînes, et comment respirer quand elles ne cessent de vous fixer, comme si tout autour d’elles avaient disparu, et qu’il ne restait plus qu’elles, et vous, sur la même piste de danse, à quelques mètres l’un de l’autre, tout près et à la fois si éloignés ?</p><p>Jackson fit soudain faire une pirouette à sa partenaire, de sorte qu’ils changent, elle et lui, de côté. Désormais Jackson n’avait face à lui que le piètre spectacle de la lune se reflétant sur l’eau à contempler. Elle en rit, et ensemble, ils dansèrent, sur les dernières notes du slow, qui petit à petit, se finissait…</p><p>* * *</p><p>« Votre attention à tous ! »</p><p>Jackson et Naomi rejoignirent la foule qui s’était accumulée pour entendre le réalisateur du MV.</p><p>« Je tenais à vous remercier d’être venu ici. Enfin, je pense que l’un d’entre vous en particulier aimerait vous remercier d’être venu. C’est lui, le petit génie de l’affaire. Moi, je ne suis que le gars derrière la caméra, entre guillemets, rit-il, et les autres le suivirent. Jaebeom ? Tu viens ? »</p><p>Tout le monde se mit à applaudir et à siffler, Jackson le premier. Mais silence.</p><p>« Jaebeom ? Tu te fais désirer, ou quoi ? »</p><p>Il y eut quelques rires gênés.</p><p>« Euh, Jaebeom ? répéta-t-il après un temps. »</p><p>Jackson regarda tout autour de lui mais ne le vit pas. Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Youngjae, qui semblaient tout aussi confus que les siens. Alors il fronça les sourcils, s’excusa auprès de Naomi et partit à sa recherche.</p><p>Il n’y avait pas d’inquiétude à avoir. Il devait certainement juste être aux toilettes, l’idiot. Jackson se fraya un chemin à travers la foule, passa par l’énorme salle à manger, descendit les escaliers, s’approcha petit à petit des toilettes, et entendit des voix.</p><p>Bah, le voilà. Il avait bien raison de ne pas s’inquiéter.</p><p>Mais alors qu’il allait l’appeler pour lui dire de monter, il reconnut une voix. <em>La voix</em>. Celle qu’il entendait beaucoup trop à son goût. La voix qui hantait ses pires cauchemars, la voix qui berçait tant de ses nuits, la voix qu’il entendait lors de ses insomnies, la litanie qui le maintenait en vie. Il ravala sa salive et se figea. Il finit par s’asseoir près de la porte pour les écouter.</p><p>« T’aurais pu au moins faire un effort, entendit-il – il reconnut la voix de Jaebeom. Ca te coûte quoi, de lui dire bonsoir ?</p><p>— Ne commence pas à me faire la morale, Jaebeom, ça fait bien longtemps que t’es plus notre leader, je te signale. Et pourquoi ce serait de lui dire bonsoir, d’ailleurs ? Il m’a pas parlé de la soirée non plus, et je te vois pas lui faire la morale, à lui. »</p><p>Jaebeom soupira.</p><p>« Putain, tu penses vraiment qu’à ta petite personne, hein. Tu captes pas que ça fait quatre ans qu’on l’a pas revu ? Je vais pas gâcher la soirée à lui crier dessus. On doit passer outre tous nos anciens problèmes, ceux qui ont fait explosé le groupe, et commencer à agir en adulte.</p><p>— Te voilà encore à prendre ton ton moralisateur, cracha Jinyoung. De toute façon, comment j’étais censé lui dire bonsoir alors qu’il était collé à sa meuf toute la soirée, hein ?</p><p>— Et alors ? s’indigna Jaebeom. Le voir avec quelqu’un, ça t’empêche d’aller lui parler, c’est ça ? Tu te fous de ma gueule, là ? En plus, t’as du culot, de dire ça : toi aussi, t’étais avec une fille.</p><p>— Ouais, mais moi, ce n’est pas pareil, on n’a rien à voir ensemble ! C’est la première fois que je la voyais, elle a voulu danser avec moi, alors j’ai accepté, et voilà !</p><p>— Commence pas à changer de sujet, Jinyoung, gronda Jaebeom, qui commençait à en avoir assez. C’est pas les filles, le problème, c’est juste toi, toi et ta putain de fierté, toi et ta rancune à deux balles, toi et ton refus absolu de parler. La soi-disant petite-amie de Jackson n’a rien à voir là-dedans, tu…</p><p>— Putain de merde ! hurla-t-il. Bien sûr que si, elle a à voir, mais t’es juste trop con pour t’en apercevoir ! »</p><p>Il sortit soudain des toilettes et Jackson, qui s’était accroupi, se leva précipitamment en le voyant. Jinyoung avait les cheveux tout ébouriffés, les sourcils froncés, le visage un peu mouillé. Ses yeux s’écarquillèrent en voyant Jackson. Ce dernier ne savait plus où se mettre. Jaebeom à son tour sortit, et en les voyant tous les deux, l’un face à l’autre, le souffle coupé, silencieux, toute sa colère s’évapora, et il ne se sentit plus que terriblement gêné.</p><p>« Je… Je vais monter, je pense qu’on me cherche, parvint-il à balbutier.</p><p>— Oui, on te cherche, dit Jackson, timide, j’étais venu te prévenir, mais…</p><p>— Ca marche, ça marche, l’interrompit Jaebeom. On se voit tout à l’heure. »</p><p>Il se hâta vers la sortie.</p><p>Jackson ravala sa salive. Le voilà désormais seul avec celui qu’il redoutait tant.</p><p>« Jinyoung, je…</p><p>— Ca fait combien de temps que t’es là ? »</p><p>Sa voix, sévère, s’imposa sur la sienne, et Jackson ne put que ravaler sa salive une énième fois. Il aurait dû simplement partir quand il le pouvait encore.</p><p>« Pas très longtemps. Trois minutes ? »</p><p>Jinyoung le dévisagea et passa une main dans ses cheveux en soupirant. Jackson le crut un instant gêné. Mais son regard noir, qui semblait brûler sa peau à coups de fouet, disait tout le contraire. Il était comme Jackson le connaissait, comme d’habitude, en réalité : c’était la plus froide des montagnes, la plus haute, aussi, celle que l’on était incapable d’atteindre, à moins de la gravir pendant des jours et des jours durant, et de braver les pires tempêtes, et le pire des hivers. Dans ses yeux semblaient nager les pires des sirènes, celles qui somment de quitter leur territoire sans même avoir besoin de prononcer un mot, celles qui envoûtent et qui tuent.</p><p>Et, il y a quelques années, Jackson se serait très certainement emporté contre lui, car, après tout, Jinyoung n’était pas le seul à être capable d’intimider les autres ou à pouvoir dévisager les gens de cette manière-là et s’en tirer tranquillement. Il n’était pas le seul à pouvoir hausser la voix, et il n’était certainement pas le seul à pouvoir remporter une dispute. Il n’était pas le seul qui, une fois emporté par une colère noire, pouvait tant effrayer qu’on essayait au mieux de l’éviter les jours qui suivaient.</p><p>Mais Jackson avait grandi. Mûri. Il refusait de perdre son temps pour de telles bêtises. Il en avait déjà assez perdu par le passé, et tout ça pour rien du tout. Il refusait de commettre les mêmes erreurs. Alors, sans un mot, il se contenta de dévisager à son tour son fier ennemi, Jinyoung, qui ne le lâchait pas des yeux non plus. Ils restèrent un instant à se regarder en chien de faïence avant que Jackson ne prenne la parole.</p><p>« T’as rien à me dire ? »</p><p>Jinyoung sembla déconcerté de l’entendre prendre la parole – Jackson avait l’impression qu’il avait fait un pas en arrière.</p><p>Mais rien. Comme d’habitude, Jinyoung ne dit rien.</p><p>Jackson serra les poings. Et s’en alla.</p><p>Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais tout au fond de son coeur, il avait eu l’espoir, même infime, que Jinyoung viendrait le rattraper. Mais rien de tout cela, évidemment. Il avait monté les escaliers, traversé l’énorme salle à manger, s’était frayé un chemin parmi la foule, et avait rejoint Naomi.</p><p>Et la soirée s’était finie ainsi.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Le titre du chapitre est tiré des paroles de la chanson Bullet to the heart, de Jackson.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>